encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pakiusap
Request is the 83rd episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPakiusap. Plot The episode starts with the continuation of the attempted attack of Pirena. Just as Hagorn was about to use the Brilyante ng Apoy Danaya was able to teleport Pirena into safety. Danaya asks Pirena to lower her pride and join forces with them. Pirena who was gathering her things tells her she is going to use her intelligence and experiences to defeat Hagorn. Danaya tells her it isn't enough because she will need them. Pirena just ignores Danaya and notices a chest. She doesn't recognize the chest and wondered who owns it. Meanwhile, LilaSari comes across Agane whom she hasn't seen before. Agane greets her and introduces herself as one of the generals of Hathoria. LilaSari asks where is Hagorn. Agane replies that Hagorn became busy because his daughter made an attempt on his life and Danaya also came to rescue her. When Agane mentioned Danaya. LilaSari asks who she is. Agane tells her she is the youngest of Mine-a's daughters and the sister of Pirena. Agane then excuses herself because she needed to do some important matters. When Agane left, LilaSari smiles and mentions Danaya's name again. Hagorn calls for a meeting and tells everyone to look for the Sang'gres. He will reward a high amount of gold to anyone who will point out the current location of the Sang'gres. Aquil who is doned in a disguise happened to have merged with the crowd and had listened to his announcements. After dismissing the meeting Hagorn then talked to Asval and his comrades instructing them. LilaSari entered the room and tells her the chest belonged to her. She notices Danaya whom she hasn't seen before. She asks her name. Danaya introduces herself as the youngest of Mine-a's daughters and tells LilaSari her name. LilaSari compliments Danaya's name telling her it's a beautiful name but it isn't suited for her. Danaya asks who is she. Pirena introduces her as the one whom her father replaced her with. Danaya proudly tells that she will acknowledge neither of them because she only acknowledges the one and only queen which happens to be Queen Amihan. LilaSari and Pirena both replied Ashtadi. LilaSari and Danaya bicker against each other. Determined to fight Danaya, LilaSari opens her chest and gets a pair of arnis. LilaSari challenges Danaya to a match to see which is better among them. Pirena on the other hand, is drinking wine as she watches the two fight each other. Danaya manages to knock out the arnis from LilaSari's hands. Frustrated, LilaSari intends to remove her mask. Pirena rushes to Danaya and vanishes with her before LilaSari was able to remove her mask. Danaya asked Pirena why did she save her, Pirena replies that she isn't aware of how dangerous LilaSari can be when she removes her mask as anyone who looks at her face will turn into a stone. Danaya asks why she has that kind of power to which Pirena replies she would investigate on Pirena then vanishes. Amihan thanks Ybarro for letting them stay in Sapiro. Ybarro takes pride that even though the Hathor's have attacked the kingdom it is still standing strong. She promises that by the end of the war, she will help restore Sapiro to its former glory. A moment of silence gushes in as Ybarro calls Amihan Mahal kong reyna (My dear queen). Wantuk interrupts them. Aquil reports them that Hagorn offers a high price to anyone who will point out their location. Imaw comments that even though greedy Encantados exist, he is confident they are only a few but even though they have that greed in them, they would never betray their race. Amihan and Danaya talk about strengthening their forces. Danaya expresses her disappointment that Alena isn't with them because even though she doesn't possess any gem, she is a strong ally. Shifting to Lumang Etheria, Agua returns with Alena. Evades appears and asks why are they still there when he has led them astray. Agua courageously spoke that she was ordered by her master to help Alena return to her diwata form. She will not return back to the gem, she would keep coming back no matter how many times he will lead them astray until he will give in to her request. Evades admired her courageousness and finally allowed her to pick a fruit. However, he warned Agua to be careful in picking the fruit. He tells her there are two kinds of curses. If she picks the fruit with the good curse not only would Alena return to her diwata form, series of fortunate events would happen to her but if she picks the fruit with the bad curse the Alena would still return to her diwata form but a series of misfortunate events would happen to Alena. Agua asks him to give her a hint bur Evades tells her he has no idea which fruit bears the good curse. Pirena went to the Bandidos and gave them gold in exchange that they would look for Gurna. The Bandidos guarantee her they would look for her. Danaya accompanied by Aquil receive the food for everyone in Sapiro. They were about to return to Sapiro when Aquil sensed there is danger lurking nearby. A group of Hathors appear and attack them. Aquil gets knocked over but just as Aquil was about to get attacked Alira Naswen appears and saves him. Aquil is overjoyed to see her again and hugs her. Danaya then attacks a Hathor who appeared which breaks the hug of the two. Danaya scolds them and tells them they have better things to do back in Sapiro. Gurna was seen observing nearby. Back in Lireo, Hitano entered the hallway and greeted the damas and asked if they know where LilaSari is. They tell them she is at her room. As the damas leave, Pirena appears and corners Hitano by directing a sword unto his neck. She interrogates him about LilaSari's orgin. Hitano tells him why not ask Cassiopea about it. Pirena asks why does she need to ask her. Hitano replies that Cassiopea acted as the foster mother of LilaSari. Pirena hits Hitano's head and vanishes. Agua has long been choosing a fruit yet she hasn't picked one because she feels it isn't right. Agua cannot bear to risk Alena's fate by her decision so she asks Alena to be the one to pick the fruit by positioning herself beneath the fruit she wants her to pick. Upon positioning herself beneath the fruit, Evades tells Alena she could still change her mind but Alena didn't move from her place indicating she is sticking to her first choice. Agua then picks the red fruit and gives it to Alena. Ether senses that Alena's about to return. She says it cannot be because her plans will be ruined. Kahlil wakes up and gets frightened upon seeing Ether. Ether tells him not to look for his father anymore because he doesn't deserve to be in that place. He deserves to be in Lireo where Lira is. Hagorn is there and he will take good care of him. Ether then summons a flock of crows and tells Kahlil to follow the crows that would lead him to Lireo. Pirena went the forest searching for Cassiopea. Cassiopea appears to her knowing that she's looking for her. Pirena asks who is the mother of LilaSari. Cassiopea tells Pirena she doesn't need to know because even the mother of LilaSari doesn't know that LilaSari is her daughter. why bother telling her, she can't do anything about it anyway since she is powerless now. Cassiopea suggests she join forces with her sisters already but Pirena refuses and vanishes. Cassiopea precognitions that one day Pirena would humble herself and join forces with her sisters. The four of them would eventually be together again and it will happen soon. LilaSari wakes up and finds Hagorn not by her side. She notices a box moving and tries to open it but she fails because it needed a key. LilaSari looks for the key and easily found it by the figures in the map. The episode ends with LilaSari unlocking the box and picking up the necklace containing Lira. Major Events *Danaya and LilaSari meet. *Sapiro is now the hideout of Amihan and her comrades. *LilaSari finds the necklace containing Lira. *Alira Naswen returns after disappearing. *Pirena now knows Cassiopea is LilaSari's foster mother. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 17 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes